The Battle That Never Was
by SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: The Pevensie's and Caspian lost the battle against the Telmarine army with High King Peter captured and many killed. AU. Implied PeterxOC and a little of EdmundxOC. Single part for now.


As they sun rose they could see the army amassed against them. Karina felt her stomach plummet hard and a lump form in her throat. This plan was incredibly idiotic. They were all going to die now. She was going to get everyone that Miraz didn't kill before killed now with her foolish meddling. Karina felt tears well at the edge of her eyes and guilt swarmed over her along with the memories. They had captured Peter and slaughtered the rest. The battle had been a failure of amazing proportions that had caused them to flee here; the ruins of the King's Gate.

"It'll turn out all right," a quiet voice said from behind Karina and she turned to see Edmund standing there. "It's a good plan."

Karina shook her head and felt a tear drip down her cheek. "It's a horrid plan. We're all going to die." Edmund shook his head with a slow smile.

"It's an absolutely brilliant plan and if Peter wouldn't kill me when he got back I'd kiss you," Edmund proclaimed making her smile. "Now get your armor on; the battle will start soon." Karina slipped back into the King's Gate to pull on a leather over shirt along with an archer's wrist and arm guards. She then strung her bow and pulled the quiver over her shoulder wishing for the strength and assurance that Edmund had. She also wished for High Queen Susan's skill with a bow but it was not to be. Susan was going with Prince Caspian and a small group of Narnia's to infiltrate the Telmarine's camp and rescue High King Peter. Since Karina was the next best archer she was leading the rest of the archers and Edmund the sword fighters. Queen Lucy had been equipped with two daggers and was to stay in a hidden balcony area along with some of the fighters that were injured from the Telmarine's devastating victory but still wanted to fight.

An hour after sunrise all the Narnia's except the ones that were with either Queen Lucy or High Queen Susan and Prince Caspian were gathered and the two open front arches of the King's Gate with King Edmund and Karina in the front. Karina with her dark brown hair braided could pass for Susan and Edmund from a distance could pass for Caspian so the Telmarines would hopefully think nothing was amiss. The group of Narnians left, a little over fifty, stood behind them in a well armored and armed mass. Dead silence rang across the field for a moment. Then the Telmarines charged with a roar. The Narnians held their place for a moment and then darted back all at once as if retreating. They thundered down the stairs and into the intricate basement of the King's Gate. They scrambled up the steps and to the medium height wall that stood against one wall. It was made of a white limestone and two wooden platforms on either side of the center where Karina stood trembling and gazing at the dirt floor below her. A reassuring hand landed on her shoulder and Karina turned to see Edmund standing there. "Shot them in the eyes or the head if you can. Once they get close to you we'll take over and give you time to get re-armed," he said and Karina took a moment to calm her nerves.

She could hear the clatter of armor and the yelling of the Telmarine soldiers as they banged down the steps to the area they were at with Lucy and a few others perched in a hollow above them. Karina knocked and arrow and drew back her bow with surprisingly steady hands. "Only shoot if you're going to kill or to save your life. We don't have arrows to waste," Karina told them. That was when the Telmarine soldiers burst in. They were instantly hit by a hail of arrows from ten or fifteen Narnian archers, Karina included. They took down the next set too but that was when Edmund's men had to take over. Karina took shot after shot but the Telmarine soldiers kept coming and a feeling of hopelessness began to overwhelm her.

That was when a thunderous noise came down the hall. A giant grey and wrinkled rhinoceros thundered up one side of the ramp, its horn painted Telmarine colors, knocking away soldiers. Someone tackled Karina and she tumbled over the low wall to land with bruising force on the dirt ground but not impaled on the rhino's horn. Edmund scrambled to his feet and offered Karina his hand saying, "Sorry about that."

"No, thank you," Karina said, looking around. The rhino had thinned forces on both sides and the Narnians who were much more used to fighting with or against animals were having an easier time dodging the angry rhino. "We need to get rid of that thing," Karina added. "It's been driven mad by the Telmarines and it'll kill us all." Edmund nodded in agreement.

"Leave it to me," he said confidently and drew his sword again making his way through the battle to climb back out of the dirt floored pit and along the wall. The rhino heard him and turned, snorting. Edmund held his sword and crouched, ready for action. Karina felt her heart pumping desperate warnings in her chest that she ignored. Then the rhino charged, striking Edmund in an armored shoulder.

"Edmund," Karina screamed knocking an arrow. She released it and it hit the rhinoceros in the shoulder. It turned to look at her and snorted, pawing the ground like an angry bull. Karina could see the madness in its eyes as she knocked an arrow and fired. The rhino stumbled with an arrow embedded deep in its eye and then fell. Edmund who was looking up by then stared. Trumpets rang out and the remaining thirty or so Narnians that had been with Susan and Caspian tumbled down the steps to slaughter the remaining Telmarines. Still the two stood and looked at each other until a triumphant Caspian kissed Susan square on the mouth. Then Karina turned and vanished into the crowd. She couldn't be feeling this. She had given her heart to Peter; hadn't she?

* * *

><p><em>Right now this is just a Battle that never existed in any of the books or movies that I dreamed of last night. This was originally all that there was too it but I feel like there's another story hiding in here so if you all think there's enough interest and let me know you want more I'll keep writing. Reviews are greatly appreciated!<em>


End file.
